In vehicle fleet operations, monitoring driver safety is desirable to identify drivers who may be operating vehicles in an un-safe manner so that the un-safe drivers can be instructed in safe vehicle operations. Furthermore, safe operating parameters for vehicles are different depending on what type of vehicle is being operated. As an example, in the ready-mixed concrete industry, truck rollover rates are higher than other types of trucks due to the higher center of gravity of loaded concrete mixer trucks and the fact that, as the drum of the mixer rotates, concrete is displaced to the left side which makes right turn more likely to result in the truck rolling over.